Konan y el leñador
by PalomitaNegra
Summary: Inspirado en el cuento de la caperucita roja.


Konan y el leñador

Érase una vez una niña que vivía en un hermoso prado. En su casa habitaban otros dos niños que no compartían su misma sangre. Una anciana cuidaba de ellos, además los educaba, puesto que había recibido una buena educación de niña y esa sabiduría se la transmitía a los más pequeños.  
>— ¡Konan!- gritó la abuela mientras caminaba cerca de un riachuelo. Llevaba un vestido largo y un pañuelo le cubría su canosa cabellera. — ¿Dónde está metida esa niña?<p>

— ¿Qué pasa abuela?- preguntó un niño de cabello naranjo que apareció entre la hierba.

—Yahiko. Te he dicho que no te metas en los arbustos.- regañó la anciana mirando al menor.

— Lo siento abuela…Es que estaba jugando al escondite con Konan y Nagato. Y solo quería tener un buen escondite.

— ¡Ah! con que esa niña anda jugando. Si la encuentras dile que vaya a la casa. Tengo que enviar un recado a mi sobrina.- dijo la mujer de avanzada edad soltando un suspiro.  
>—Está bien, le avisaré, pero dígale a Nagato que no nos busque. No quiero que ande jugando solo. Sería muy penoso.- dijo el menor sacando la lengua y rascándose la nuca.<p>

—Claro. Pero apresúrate con lo que te pedí.

Una vez que la anciana se fue, Yahiko empezó a correr por ese gran campo en busca de su amiga.  
>En otro lado, un poco más alejado de la casa, se encontraba una niña de cabello azul. Tendría unos 10 años. Siempre usaba vestidos que le llegaban a las rodillas. Se había escondido inicialmente detrás de una roca junto al riachuelo. Pero de pronto algo había llamado su atención. Eran unos papeles con diversas formas; primero vio una grulla, luego un barco y finalmente una mariposa. Ese último fue el que más le gustó. La niña sonrió al verlo y empezó a caminar río arriba para saber quién era el responsable de esas creaciones de papel.<br>Luego de caminar durante varios minutos encontró a un joven de cabello negro que conversaba con un niño muy pequeño y parecido a él. Se acercó lentamente escondiéndose entre los arbustos.

—Hermano. Yo también quiero hacer origami. ¡Pásame papel!- se quejaba el pequeño azabache mientras estiraba sus manos en vano, puesto que el joven era mucho más alto.

—Cálmate Sasuke…Primero debes aprender a cortar leña. Después te enseñaré. No quiero que papá te regañe.

El menor solo hizo un puchero y cortó perfectamente varios trocitos de madera.

—Estoy cansado.- se quejó el pequeño dejando el hacha en el suelo.

—Vaya, aprendes rápido, has hecho un buen trabajo.- dijo el joven viendo como su hermanito se acercaba a abrazarlo. —Ya te enseñaré a hacer figuras con papel, pero mejor descansa, te noto agotado.  
>El menor no se quejó por lo que había dicho su hermano. Estaba tan cansado que fue a recostarse al pasto a pocos metros de su hermano y rápidamente se quedó dormido. Los arbustos donde estaba Konan se empezaron a mover, la niña había visto un extraño insecto que la asustó y salió de su escondite. El joven se sorprendió, puesto que no se esperaba ver a una pequeña merodeando por ahí.<p>

— ¡Lo siento! Disculpe si lo interrumpí.- dijo Konan un poco nerviosa.

— Calma pequeña. No has hecho nada malo. Hace poco estaba enseñando a mi hermano a cortar leña, pero ahora no has interrumpido nada, a todo esto, ¿cómo llegaste a estos lugares?

—Bueno. Es que vi esas figuras que usted hacía de papel. Me llamaron la atención y las fui siguiendo hasta llegar aquí.

—Veo que te gusta el origami. Te puedo enseñar si quieres.- comentó el joven. La niña se sonrojó al ver fijamente el rostro del mayor. Tenía una expresión amable, su voz era muy varonil y se sentía en completa confianza con su presencia. —Por cierto, me llamo Itachi.

—Konan.- le contestó sin dejar de pestañear. Algo tenía ese joven que le llamaba la atención.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que te enseñe a hacer figuritas de papel?- volvió a preguntar.

—No se preocupe, desde muy pequeña he aprendido a hacer origami.-

— ¿A sí? ¿Y qué sabes hacer?

Konan agarró un papel que tenía en su bolso y empezando a doblarlo minuciosamente le fue dando forma hasta convertirlo en una hermosa flor. La niña sonrió tímidamente y extendió sus brazos ofreciéndole la creación de papel.

— ¿Es para mí?

La menor asintió con la cabeza. El joven tomó la flor y le acarició el cabello.

— De verdad te agradezco. Eres una buena niña. La flor está perfectamente hecha.

— ¿En serio le gusta mi flor?- preguntó la menor.

—Claro que sí…- respondió sonriendo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, luego de eso fijó su vista en el horizonte. —Mira Konan, ya está oscureciendo. Deberías regresar a casa. Alguien debe estar preocupado por ti…

— ¡Abuela!- exclamó Konan dándose cuenta recién que se había alejado mucho de su hogar. —Creo que debo irme, he estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa… ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?-

—No lo sé. Mi familia está pensando seriamente en irse de estos lugares. Y tal vez mañana no estemos. Siempre andamos de un lugar a otro…

—Entiendo.- dijo la menor un poco triste y bajando la mirada.

—Pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar.

Konan sonrió al escuchar eso y luego de despedirse se fue corriendo colina abajo. Itachi la quedó observando mientras corría por los verdes prados hasta que la perdió de vista. De pronto sintió que alguien le jalaba su camiseta.

— ¡Hermano! Se está haciendo tarde.- se quejó Sasuke. El joven lo miró con una sonrisa y empezó a recoger los palos de madera cortados. Luego de colocarlos en un saco cargó a su hermanito. El menor se aferró a él con gran cariño. Ambos regresaron de esa forma con los suyos.  
>Por otra parte, la niña caminó por varios minutos encontrándose a Yahiko.<p>

— ¡Konan! Al fin te encuentro. La abuela te anda llamando desde hace más de una hora, ¡vamos!- exclamó el menor llevándose de la mano. Una vez que entraron a la casa, la menor fue regañada por la anciana y luego fueron a comer.  
>Ya cuando terminaban de cenar, Nagato se fue caminando a su pieza. Yahiko lo siguió, puesto que ellos dormían en la misma habitación. La anciana aprovechó ese momento para hablar con la pequeña sobre el recado. Konan aceptó el hecho de que debía ir sola, ya que alguien debía hacerse cargo de la cosecha. Así, la niña fue a acostarse porque debía levantarse temprano.<br>La noche fue tranquila. Se escuchaba el ululo de los búhos, alguna que otra rama moviéndose y a los grillos chirriando a lo lejos. Las horas pasaban y el sol apareció entre las montañas. La anciana fue a despertar a la niña abriendo las cortinas para que los rayos del sol iluminaran la habitación. Konan fue abriendo sus ojos de apoco, la luz era molesta, pero de todas formas se levantó rápidamente.  
>Después de vestirse con un vestido celeste con estampados floreados se puso unas medias blancas y unos zapatos de charol. Sobre el vestido se puso una capa roja que tenía una capucha, y es que a veces llovía inesperadamente por esa zona.<p>

Antes de que Konan saliese con su canasta, la anciana le advirtió de los peligros del bosque. Además le prohibió hablar con algún extraño que se encontrara cerca del mencionado lugar.  
>De esa manera, la niña caminó por el sendero que había a las afuera de su casa. El día era precioso y cuando llegó al cruce de caminos, notó que el bosque se veía bastante seguro. No lo pensó dos veces para adentrarse a ese lugar. Aunque mientras caminaba entre medio de arbusto y árboles, notó que la luz empezaba a perderse, además el camino de regreso no se podía notar con claridad. Algo asustado siguió caminando, al fin y al cabo, tenía que salir del bosque. De pronto, un animal peludo con ojos amarillos se acercó lentamente hacia la pequeña. Konan retrocedió un poco, su corazón empezó a latir rápido. Sintió miedo y empezaba a arrepentirse de haber tomado la decisión de ir por el bosque.<p>

—No te asustes pequeña.- dijo una voz ronca que provenía de ese ser peludo.

— ¿Quién eres?- preguntó la menor observando y notando que ese ser andaba en cuatro patas. El animal avanzó unos pasos y con los rayos del sol se pudo distinguir que era un lobo.

—Ya me puedes ver mejor niña. No te haré daño.- decía el feroz animal que le salía un poco de baba al hablar.

—La abuela me dijo que no hablara con extraños.

—No soy un extraño, solo soy un lobo. Dime pequeña, ¿por qué camino necesitas ir? Te puedo ayudar. Conozco el bosque mejor que nadie.

—Tengo que llegar al pueblo más cercano.

—Ya veo. Puedes subir a mi lomo. Te puedo llevar.- dijo el lobo acercándose a escasos centímetros de la menor y pasando su larga lengua por la mejilla. Konan se rió y le acarició el pelaje de la cabeza. Se subió al lomo del lobo y juntos fueron hasta llegar a las cercanías del pueblo en pocos minutos.

— Muchas gracias señor lobo. Es usted muy amable.- dijo la niña sonriendo. —He ganado mucho tiempo.

—De nada pequeña…De seguro tu abuela se alegrará al verte regresar tan pronto a casa… Ya que me imagino que vive solo contigo- comentó el animal.

—No, ella vive con otros dos niños.

—Interesante.- dijo el lobo acercándose nuevamente a la menor para lamerle la mejilla, pero al hacer esto aprovechó de olfatear la ropa de la niña. — ¿Tú casa está muy lejos del bosque?

—Solo a media hora siguiendo el sendero que está junto al bosque, además hay un riachuelo cerca.

—Ya veo, pequeña, debe ser un lugar tranquilo.- comentó el animal sonriendo.

—Así es, además es un lugar muy bonito…Bueno señor lobo, espero que esté bien.- dijo Konan empezando a saltar para llegar a la casa de la sobrina de la anciana. Una vez que dejó el recado salió del lugar. Tenía que volver a casa lo antes posible.  
>Caminó un poco para salir del pueblo. No sabía si devolverse por el bosque o no. Tal vez no tendría la suerte de encontrarse al lobo para que lo llevase más rápido al sendero cercano a su casa. Después de pensarlo, decidió ir por el bosque. Un poco antes de adentrarse a ese lugar, una mano se posó en su hombro.<p>

—Konan, ¿qué haces por estos lados?- preguntó un joven.

—Itachi…Hola, bueno, vine a dejar un recado de parte de mi abuela. Ahora regresaré a casa.- contestó la menor sonriendo.

— ¿No sabes que el bosque es peligro? Hay criaturas astutas y siniestras que lo habitan. Los lobos son un ejemplo de ello.

— ¿Qué?- preguntó la menor un poco asustada y poniéndose nerviosa. —Pero el señor lobo es amable. Él me ayudó a llegar hasta el pueblo.

Itachi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró con preocupación a la niña.

— ¿Qué tanto hablaste con el lobo?

—Solo le dije que mi abuela vivía con mis amigos y… creo que le di la ubicación de mi casa- respondió bajando la mirada algo avergonzada.

— ¿Cuántos años tienen tus amigos?

—La misma edad que yo.- respondió un poco nerviosa.

—Konan…Debemos darnos prisa. Tu abuela y tus amigos están en peligro. Los lobos tienen buen olfato y de seguro no le costará encontrar a tu abuela. Además si dices que tus amigos tienes tu misma edad me temo que no podrán defenderse.

La pequeña se puso a llorar. Se sentía culpable por no haber hecho caso a las advertencias de la anciana.

—No quiero que le pase nada.- decía sollozando.

—Entonces será mejor ir a tu casa lo antes posible.- dijo el joven agachándose para que la niña se subiera a la espalda. —Sube, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Konan pasó su antebrazo por sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas y luego se subió a la espalda de Itachi. —Sujétate bien.- dijo el muchacho empezando a correr mientras la menor se aferraba al cuerpo del joven.  
>Cuando llegaron a las afuera de la casa de Konan, encontraron la puerta abierta. El azabache tomó un hacha que había en el patio e ingresó acompañada de la niña. Tan pronto como dieron unos pasos al interior de la casa, el animal, que tenía sangre en sus labios, saltó contra la pequeña. Itachi reaccionó mucho antes que el lobo, dando un hachazo en dirección del animal y cortándole la cabeza inmediatamente. El lobo yacía muerto en el suelo. Una muerte instantánea, pero algo macabra. Su cabeza había rodado hasta la sala, junto al cadáver de la abuela. Cuando la niña y el muchacho se percataron de eso, se acercaron dónde estaba la anciana. No tenía pulso y una gran herida cerca de su cuello causado por los dientes del lobo, le había dado muerte unos minutos antes de la llegada de ambos.<br>La niña se tapó la boca. Itachi solo la volteó para que no mirara esa horrible escena. Después de eso la abrazó, haciendo que la menor se largara a llorar.

—Konan. A veces la vida da golpes duros. En esos momentos debes ser fuerte y aprender de esas situaciones.- le dijo al oído para consolarla. Nagato y Yahiko salieron de su cuarto algo asustados al escuchar el llanto de su amiga. Avanzaron un poco y vieron a la anciana muerta. Itachi notó la presencia de los otros menores. Sabía que no era buena que niños de esa edad vieran un cadáver, por lo que sacándole la capa a Konan, cubrió parte del cuerpo de la mujer.

Habían pasado varios años desde ese incidente. Konan ya era adulta. Era una mujer bastante bella, pero tenía una apariencia muy seria y fría.  
>Fue en ese entonces cuando la mujer de cabello azulado caminaba cerca de un río y a lo lejos divisó un hombre de cabello oscuro descansando debajo de un árbol. Sabía que era Itachi.<br>Konan se acercó a unos metros de él. Quería agradecerle, puesto que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. El hombre de pronto abrió sus ojos y miró a la mujer.

—Eres tú, pequeña.- dijo el azabache sonriendo. La mujer se sonrojó al escuchar ese adjetivo y desvió la mirada.

—Gracias Itachi. Gracias por todo.- dijo Konan sentándose cerca de él.  
>El azabache sonrió y sacando un papel que tenía en un bolso de cuero, empezó a doblarlo hasta formar una hermosa flor.<p>

—Me costó mucho aprenderlo. Tuve que desarmar el tuyo para ver los pliegos. Por cierto, todavía conservo la flor que me regalaste, pero ahora es el turno de que yo te obsequie una.- dijo el azabache mientras le acomodaba la flor de papel en el cabello de la mujer. Ella volvió a sonrojarse al sentir las manos de ese hombre cerca de su cabello. —Te luce muy bien.-  
>Konan no respondió al comentario. Se sentía feliz de que Itachi la recordara, y que además, tuviera un trato tan especial con ella. Habían pasado tantos años desde que no se veían y si de algo estaba segura era que jamás olvidaría a ese hombre.<p>

_Fin_


End file.
